


Late in the Season

by squidgie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written in the 1990s, this was a quick story of Skinner going down to visit Mulder & Scully soon after they get back from a case, a bit after the Christmas holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late in the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my old work.

Assistant Director Skinner grew restless.... He paced his office, waiting for his agents to show up and give him report. They, Mulder and Scully, had been gone for two weeks in some small backwater town, investigating something...what was it? Alien abduction? Tree creatures? He couldn't remember for the life of him. His mind was too preoccupied. Being without Mulder for the last two weeks had been hell. He was just getting used to being with Mulder after having been alone for so long. To top it off, their three month anniversary, which was to have been a nice dinner out on the town, discreet of course, ended up being a frozen TV dinner alone. Walter dropped his massive frame into his chair, wondering what could be taking his lover so long.

As if on queue, a shrill beep broke the silence. His hands withdrew from their worrisome place at his temple. "Yes?"

"Agents Mulder and Scully reported in a few minutes ago, Sir. Security just called and let me know," the voice of his secretary reported from his speakerphone.

Walter sighed, feeling much lighter than he had just moments before. He strode to the door and thanked her on his way passed her desk.

A visit to the basement by the AD always seemed to turn heads, and this one was no different. As Walter made his way down the elevator and through the out of the way offices and supply rooms, he always gained attention. Not so, however, when he showed up at the open door to the small office in the back. His eyes glanced around the room, finally setting on the pair in a back corner. "A-hem" He announced his presence to the couple.

Mulder and Scully turned, finding themselves being paid a visit by their boss. Mulder's face lit up seeing Walter standing at the door, the effect of his lover's presence showing. "Welcome back, you two."

"Thank you sir," Mulder replied. "It's good to be back". His stare lingered on Walter for a moment. "We've got some final paperwork to finish, but we'll be up soon. The things we've seen...."

Scully rolled her eyes back, trying to ignore the dull ache and Mulder's comments. "Allegedly saw, Mulder" she added, leaving Mulder's side to search for some aspirin in her desk. Finding none, she headed for the door, needing to find the elusive medical kit that was alleged to be somewhere here in the basement.

Walter, detecting that there was just about to be another "round" of something, dropped his gaze from Mulder and surveyed the room. "I'll see you two upstairs" he announced. "Oh, and by the way" he added, stopping Scully in her tracks, both agents attention focused on their boss' face, "In case you'd forgotten, it's almost the end of January. Take down these Christmas decorations, *please*." Mulder and Scully looked around, seeing the lights and tinsel that had been thrown half-heartedly around the room.

As he turned to exit, Skinner was stopped by Mulder's voice. "Sir?"

"Yes, Agent Mulder?" 

His answer was provided not by word, but by a look. Skinner followed his lover's eyes up, seeing a small red ribbon with a pathetic, shriveled piece of mistletoe hanging from the doorway. His face blushed bright, challenging the color of the ribbon, and his eyes dove to Mulder's, who was beaming back at him and glancing to the petite agent now also standing in the doorway. Skinner dropped his eyes, locking onto those of the auburn haired agent. "You know what that means. Sir." Mulder added, egging his lover on.

Never taking his eyes from Scully, he replied, "Of course I do Agent Mulder." Scully bit her lower lip, and leaned up in anticipation. Not to be outdone, Walter brought his massive hands to her arms and squeezed affectionately, then turned and walked across the room, stopping in front of his lover. He took Mulder into his arms, pulled him close, and brought their lips together passionately. As Mulder struggled slightly, Skinner embraced him even tighter, thrusting his tongue deep into his lover's mouth, exploring every part of it.

Skinner broke the kiss as abruptly as it began, and strode back to the office door. He turned back to see the shocked faces of his agents. "My office, ten minutes," he called, and took off towards the elevators.


End file.
